


Final Mission

by Lilac_Blue



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, but i wanted her to die with dignity, i wanted to write off my very first club penguin oc from the original club penguin, not super graphic but still sorta violent, operation blackout was not kind to her, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Blue/pseuds/Lilac_Blue
Summary: Iryana - better known to her coworkers as Agent I, and to her few friends as Irya - isn't exactly known for having the best work ethic. So when the Director calls an emergency meeting, she shrugs it off like usual and assumes the EPF will take care of it without her.Then HQ explodes.Left with rage, regret, and a massive case of survivor's guilt, Irya vows to herself that she will make things right. She will embark on her own mission to stop Herbert - even if it's her last.





	Final Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this here, since it's a fairly short angst fic that I admittedly didn't really put a lot of effort into, buuuuut I couldn't resist >:)

Iryana reached into her coat pocket, silencing the droning beeps of her EPF phone.

The Director had called another emergency meeting. She sighed, kicking at a rock as she walked down to the beach.

She’d get there. Eventually. The EPF could wait.

She sat down on a log of driftwood, staring out over the water, enjoying the deep blue of the sky and sea. Where would she go from here? _Maybe the Nightclub_ , she thought. _To dance or play some games._

Her phone began to beep yet again. She silenced it quickly, looking around for any passersby. There were, thankfully, none. She sighed yet again. The EPF had gotten through plenty of other “emergencies.” If only the Director would just stop pestering her-

A distant rumble shook the earth beneath her feet. She frowned, standing up. The island hadn’t had earthquakes for years, but she wasn’t going to wait around for any resulting tsunami. She headed inland, leaving her driftwood seat behind.

The tremors stopped so rapidly that she paused. It didn’t feel like an earthquake.

Faint shouting could be heard, gradually getting closer. She furrowed her brow, squinting in the sunlight to make out the oncoming penguins.

“Run! Get away!” One of them screamed as he came into her hearing range. “The Everyday Phoning Facility! It… It exploded!”

Irya froze, her blood running as cold as the snow under her feet. “What? No, there’s no way. Why would it…?”

“I don’t know, but we’ve got to get out of here!” The penguin screamed before running off toward the Lighthouse.

Irya turned around. There were already medics rushing into the Lighthouse, converting it into an impromptu hospital. Her heart sank in her chest. This couldn’t be.

Disregarding the warnings, she barreled into the area, her steps faltering as she got close enough to see the true devastation. The EPF building had been blown to shreds, all that was left a pile of burning rubble. Penguins inside were struggling to get out, and emergency fire crews were already on scene.

“This can’t be happening.” Irya was unaware she had spoken the words aloud, but the sound of her own voice echoed distantly in her ears, snapping her out of her daze.

One of the agents made it out, limping as they clutched their flipper. “Iryana. Good thing you weren’t in there. Herbert blew the place sky-high.”

Tears burned at her eyes, a sharp contrast to the cold air stinging them. “No. No, I should’ve been there. I should’ve been there!” She turned without another word, rushing home in a frenzy.

She collapsed across her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She should’ve listened. She shouldn’t have disregarded the warnings. If she had just attended the meeting, if she had just done her job, if she had just been a good agent for once in her life…

No, it wouldn’t have stopped the explosion. But maybe it would’ve been her instead of another agent lying under burning debris.

The thought filled her with a strange sort of rage. She pushed herself up off her bed, flippers unconsciously clenching into fists. She’d get him for this.

She set out the next day, armed with a mixture of smoke grenades and stealth tech that she had borrowed (without asking) from the tech division. She knew where Herbert’s lair was – he’d thankfully made it incredibly obvious, probably assuming no one would be foolish enough to challenge him.

She found a ventilation shaft and crawled in, disregarding where it would take her. _I already should be dead_ , she thought. _If I die now, it serves me right._

She took note of his defenses on her way through. He’d set up various laser traps, and had surrounded his main room with what seemed like a lava trap. She grimaced. She’d have to get that information to –

No, Gary had been captured. And if she had been doing her job, she would’ve remembered that. She fought back more tears as she advanced.

The moment Herbert’s booming voice reached her ears, she leapt down into the room below, throwing down a smoke grenade and vanishing with her stealth tech.

“What!? Who – Klutzy! There’s someone in here!” Herbert snapped.

Irya approached behind him. She wasn’t a tactical agent, but she could throw a punch or two… After only a moment’s hesitation, she grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back and slamming him against the controls of his solar laser.

He turned, snarling as he returned her hits, landing a solid punch to her face. She staggered back, throwing down another smoke grenade and using her stealth tech to once again disappear from sight.

“You can’t hide forever, agent,” Herbert laughed.

Ducking behind various consoles and electronics, Irya approached the laser, rubbing at her newly sore beak in the meantime. Okay, a defense terminal; she could bypass this no problem…

Herbert charged in her direction upon hearing the first beep of the terminal, slamming her into a wall. It shook with the force of his impact, and Irya paused, an idea slowly forming in her mind.

“We’ll stop you,” she said, her grin holding a mocking undertone. “We always do. Your plans never work.”

“Ah, but this time, I have weapons and an army,” Herbert retorted. As he spoke, Irya planted a smoke grenade on the wall behind her. When Herbert went in for another punch, she ducked out of the way and pulled him in, hitting the grenade.

The smoke grenade detonated, and Herbert reeled back, coughing and choking. Irya used the opportunity to slam him against the wall, the force further destabilizing it. She looked up at the platform above. If she could just knock it down; if she could just damage his infrastructure enough…

“ENOUGH!” He yelled, charging at her again. She ducked down, and he hit both her and the wall.

Irya, reeling from his impact, barely had enough time to look up and realize that the wall – and platform above her – were crumbling. She pulled herself forward, and Herbert did the same, frantically trying to escape the falling debris.

Herbert made it back over to his laser. Irya, her head still spinning, could hardly even crawl forward. She barely registered the platform falling onto her, despite the immense pain. She couldn’t hear her own voice above the noise.

Finally, everything settled down. She looked up, her breathing labored, and gave a lopsided grin upon seeing the destruction – the destruction SHE had caused. A good half of Herbert’s wall had collapsed, leaving his fort vulnerable. Open.

Just what she had wanted.

“Klutzy! Get the others and start repairing this damage, NOW!” Herbert screamed. Klutzy skittered off.

Irya blinked up at him as her vision began to fade. “Nice job, you clumsy bear.”

Herbert glared down at her. “I could say the same to you, agent. You were no match for me.”

Irya quirked a brow, grimacing in pain. “I… I never said _I_ would be the one to stop you. I just said _we_. And I promised myself I’d help if it was the last thing I did.”

Herbert’s glare turned into a look of confusion. “What? Are you…?”

“Give Klutzy my regards.” Irya pressed the distress button on her EPF phone before going limp, making no further effort to keep awake.

Herbert stood there for a moment, the realization of what had just happened slowly sinking in. His eyes widened in horror. “Agent, stop playing games. You know I know better than this. You can’t fool me!”

He leaned down, bracing himself for Irya to grab him and pull him in, but nothing happened. The penguin that had pestered him so often lay pinned under what used to be the walls of his lair, unbreathing, unmoving.

He didn’t know what to say – what to feel. This had never been his intent.

After a few moments of deliberation, he decided he would leave her EPF phone on her person. At least they could find her then. He wouldn’t deprive them that. It wasn't as if they could stop him now, anyway.

 

Miles away, near the ruins of HQ, the Director looked down at the screen of her EPF phone. A blinking light, indicating an agent in distress, had popped up over Herbert’s lair on the map.

“Send a team,” she ordered. Within minutes, a few elite tactical agents were on the job, advancing on his lair.

Herbert knew they were coming. This time, though, he made no moves to stop them.


End file.
